In the field of lighting applications the use is spreading of lighting devices including a planar support (e.g. an optionally flexible ribbon-shaped support comparable to a Printed Circuit Board, i.e. a PCB), whereon there are arranged light radiation sources optionally provided with drive circuits.
For the power supply of such modules connectors may be used which may be coupled to the module extremities. Such connectors may be quite bulky and/or may have a fixed number of poles, so that they allow for a single position of the electrical connection. In the case of certain lighting modules (e.g. operating at 24 V), an electrical connector may therefore be coupleable only to one module extremity and not to the other (lest the exact match of colours and supply wires be lost).
Mounting the connector at an extremity may be disadvantageous e.g. when the module must be mounted with one or both extremities at corner positions, e.g. between two converging walls: in such conditions the extremity of the lighting module is located at an edge position within the dihedral angle formed by the walls.